1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a folding top for cross-country vehicles with front and rear stretching frames, formed in each case from a pair of front and rear side struts, which are placed in a swinging manner on the body and on their free end are each connected by a cross rod spanning the vehicle width, for the support of a tarpaulin forming the top.
2. Discussion of Background Art:
Known folding tops of cross-country vehicles have the disadvantage that their side struts in the closed condition of the top are placed in the vision area of the side windows and, as a result, aside from the reduced vision conditions, they exhibit abrasive surfaces and a certain danger of injury for the passengers.
As a rule the known tops can only be either completely unfolded or alternatively only the rear tarpaulin rolled up, while the side surfaces of the top remain closed. But this means that the possibilities of opening the known folding tops are limited. Moreover, the process of opening the known tops takes about 5 to 10 minutes, since manipulation of the individual mechanisms of the support device for the tarpaulin is complicated and time-consuming.